The present invention relates generally to a new and novel device for the retention of cargo within a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a restraint mechanism which limits the shifting of cargo in a trailer during shipping.
Much of the cargo transported for commercial and other uses is shipped in semi-trailers and vehicles having similar containers. Most of these trailers are generally cube-like in design, while the cargo being shipped may be of most any shape. Thus, the cargo is rarely an exact fit within the container. Even when the cargo is placed in boxes, the boxes may not fit perfectly into the container. Loading of trailers is even more complicated by the fact that not all trailers are uniform in size. At other times, the trailer or container may be only partially filled, thus leaving a void in the trailer.
In either instance, shifting or translation of the cargo within the trailer or container can occur during shipping. This is undesirable, especially when the items being shipped are fragile or perishable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for retention of cargo within a container which prevents or limits shifting of cargo within a container during shipping or transportation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for the retention of cargo within a container which can be used at various locations within a container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for the retention of cargo within a container which can be used in compartments or containers of varying sizes.
These and other objects are attained in a retention device having a pair of receptacles, and a support member receivingly engaged therebetween. The receptacles are mounted to opposing sidewalls of a container, and opposite ends of the support member are inserted into each receptacle. Each receptacle includes a base and a plurality of walls forming a housing. Within the housing, a first channel and a second channel are formed. Both the first channel and the second channel are generally rectangular in cross-sectional dimensions, and are disposed substantially orthogonally to one another.
The first channel includes opposing sidewalls and a floor, such that the floor includes two steps therein. The two steps allow the first channel to receive support members of differing dimensions, and to positively lock the support member within the channel. The floor of the first channel includes the tops of a plurality of ribs formed in the base. The ribs extend substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the first channel. Adjacent the first channel is an inclined ramp, which leads up to the first channel. The ramp provides a means of easy ingress of the support member into the first channel.
The second channel includes opposing sidewalls and a floor, such that the floor comprises opposing ledges which are spaced apart by the first channel. The floor includes a compressive force means thereon which exerts a substantially compressive force on the support member when the support member is located within the second channel. The compressive force means typically comprises a spring, which may be of a generally wedge,shaped resilient composition. A wedge-shaped member is located on each ledge of the floor of the second channel, and is resilient such that it exerts a force on a support member located in the second channel. The second channel also includes a ramp adjacent thereto, which leads up towards the second channel. The second ramp includes two angled surfaces spaced apart by the first channel.
Attached to the base opposite the rib is a means for removably attaching the retention device to the container sidewalls. One such method of removably attaching the device to the container includes an adhesive applied to the base. The base further includes a stabilizing means attached thereto. The stabilizing means may include a plurality of feet attached to the base, spaced in a generally rectangular pattern.
The first and second channels are formed within the cavity of the housing such that the floor of the first channel is displaced from the floor of the second channel. Thus, the two floors are spaced apart, in different planes. Thus, the distance between opposing first channel floors and opposing second channel floors in opposing receptacles is not equal. In this way, the retention device of the present invention may accommodate support members of different lengths.
The dimensions of the housing and first and second channels may be modified to accommodate semi-trailers or containers of differing dimensions. For example, containers used in domestic shipping may vary from containers used to ship goods internationally. Thus, a international model of the present invention may vary in dimension from a domestic model.
The present invention is specifically designed such that the support member disposed between the opposing receptacle is a standard cut of lumber. Because of the orientation of the first and second channels, as well as the steps located in the floors of the channels, several different standard cuts of lumber are receivable within the receptacles. Standard 2.times.2, 2.times.4, 4.times.4 and 2.times.6 cuts of lumber can be inserted into each receptacle, and snugly locked in place against a step in a channel floor.